Two Cents
by BluX
Summary: The thoughts going through Jack and Elizabeth's heads during some scenes at the end of Dead Man's Chest. Please review if you decide to read. Thank you. Seriously, have a nice day.


--I WANT TO APPOLOGIZE profusely to those of you who have already read this story. I didn't realize that dummy me forgot to replace the line breaks to signify theswitch between Jack and Elizabeth's thoughts. I've fixed it and edited a little bit. So very sorry once again.--

So, I just wanted to input my own take about what Jack and Elizabeth were thinking during a couple of my favorite parts during Dead Man's Chest. I hope you like. Also, I don't own any of this movie, sadly.

* * *

Two Cents 

She was walking, rather stomping around in the sand with my compass—compass, lovely, dreamy compass…er—in her hand. She was obviously huffing smartly as she turned 'round once again to stomp back the way she had come. I and Norrington plainly staring at her flushed little face—ah, how I loved it when she got flustered. Especially when it was me flustering her…

Suddenly an awkward look sprang up on her face as she gazed down at the compass—MY compass, I might add. Then a confused and slightly embarrassed look emerged on her powdery features—she had dirt on her cheek. Hmm, dirty girl. Grinning at that thought was a good idea. Quite quickly she looked up, most likely in the direction that the compass was pointing and locked eyes with mine. Mmm, she was instantly flustered. Must be my man-somly pirate-ish appearance. No woman can resist, savvy?

Anyway, she huffed all cutie-cutie like and plopped her little rump on the sand. Hmm, suppress the grin this time, Norrington's looking a little unfriendly-like. Hmm, he smells funny anyways. Stepping casually forward, I eyed the compass myself, in the process catching the pink-cheeked look on sweet dearies little face, almost knocking me on me bum as well.

One glance at the spinning compass and it darted to a point and stayed resolutely. The little needle had chosen what I wanted most—at the moment that little needle was pointing at the dearest, sweet lipped face I had been dazing over for the better part of a long time.

No…no. I shoved that thought out of my mind. Instantly putting two and two together, savvy? Pacing back and forth, the dearie in front of me had been walking right over the dead man's chest. Or so I hoped. Or did I?

Said sweet-lipped creature huffed yet again as I ordered her to move her cutie rump off of the sand where the chest must be lying, just beneath the sand. Hmph, whoever said a pirate captain had to do the digging of treasure himself. Always bring along a former commodore to do your bidding.

Little Elizabeth, gave me a hot-headed little look before she stomped off to plop her rump down, yet again—a lovely, dearie, cutie little rump it was. If only I could get my hand—right, yet again, rump in the sand. She then began to pretend I didn't exist. Common. They usually did that when they were pretending they didn't want me. Hmm, this little duchess was a fiery one. All the better.

I resolved myself, after watching a couple seconds of Norrington's toiling with the shovel, to sitting in the sand as well. I could play the same game as little Elizabeth. Mmm, what did those awkward little monks do to concentrate?

Mediation…Medi—Medilaa. Something where you cross your legs and put your wrists on your knees. Yes. Hah. And so, with said posture, I peeked at that little pirate-dressed beauty when she wasn't expecting. Also catching her looking at me more than a few times—I was quite a sight. Hah, quite alright to grin at that thought.

* * *

It was just supposed to be a kiss. I couldn't allow myself to call it a goodbye. A deep survival part of me knew this was the only way, but my heart… 

My heart was beating in such an awkward way that I couldn't understand what it was telling me. I'd never felt this way before and as I cautiously stepped closer to that constantly mysterious man, I could only think of what I wanted. Closing the gap and placing my lips upon his, I couldn't resist the feelings that rushed over me. Feelings I guess that I had been holding back ever since I'd first laid eyes on Captain Jack Sparrow.

An overwhelming scent of rum, salt, and gunpowder accompanied those lips. My hands, not able to keep at my sides, roamed over his rough captain's jacket. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to be enjoying this.

Yet he was resolute, stronger than I, his hands stayed at his sides. Only his lips playing upon mine own were the indication that he had even noticed I was there. I pressed him backwards, his complacency with my actions was astonishing. He was holding back.

The compass had pointed to what I really wanted. As it had done for him.

Realization came flooding back as I thought of the compass. The compass, the dead man's chest, Davey Jones, the Kraken. I grasped the plan that I had come back to accomplish.

* * *

Those sweetie lips tasted better than I had imagined. If only those lips were attached to a lovely Elizabeth Swan, pressed to the deck of my own ship. Hmm, grinning is always good at thoughts like those. Wait, beastie. No beastie. All of that good stuff but no beastie. And Will… 

Will be damned. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and as the most qualified pirate of the seas, I'm entitled to any booty that I see fit. As fiery, denying, and huffy as that said booty is. Grinning is most appropriate for that one.

Wait, wait. Lips too busy, no grinning necessary.

Hmm, shackle. Very original, dearie. I really wish you hadn't taken those sweet little lips away. I was quite enjoying myself.

I wasn't really listening to what she was saying, her kiss-swollen lips weresliding into alittle frown and she was nibbling at her bottom lip. Far more important to me than a few trivial words.

Hmm, that dirt was still on her cheek. How she had proven herself the dirty girl. And betrayal was in her arsenal as well. Hmm, she was turning out more fiery and—her eyes were getting a little teary, must be talking about something important. Oh I missed it.

I tried my best to smolder my eyes at her and tell her exactly what I'd been hoping she'd become. A hot-tempered and unwavering woman like her didn't deserve to be in a socialite's dress. She deserved to be free—I could almost feel her hair in my fingers, smell the sea salt on her sweet skin. A lovely contradiction that I'd like to taste myself. Hmm, grinning again. Really couldn't help that one, even if I tried.

Oh bugger, she's running away. Far too bad, I would have liked one more taste of those pouty lips. Alone on my ship, she'll be in the boat beside Will. Will thinks he has her…

Hmm, she's mine now. She may not know it yet, but she will. I would like to see her face when she realizes that.

Actually I would very much like to see her sweetie face when she realizes that. Stupid shackle. Pouty lips. Bugger. Pretty eyes. Cutie rump. Bugger, bugger. Salty sweet. Escape. Must see face. Mine now. BUGGER. Almost there.

Hah, free…Cutie lips are all mine.

Oh, beastie. Big, big beastie. Could be problem but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

Besides, she still has a little time before she realizes she's mine. Hmm, fiery pirate…

Grinning quite appropriate at this moment.

* * *

Oh, I still feel so silly for not checking for line breaks. I apologize once again. 

I know this story is quite short. I tried to think like Jack at times. Hope it worked.

And it would make me so extremely happy if you would review. If you liked it, if you didn't like it. Tell me, please. Please? I like to hear from you. Really I do. No joke, I'm completely serious. Review.


End file.
